


we're all we've got

by vardaesque (neonheartbeat)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Smut, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonheartbeat/pseuds/vardaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's broken, she's tired. But they're all they've got, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all we've got

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a prompt for yunuen on tumblr, who wanted smut with Pepper in the Iron Man suit.

“Pepper?”

It was eleven PM and Pepper either wasn’t back from her late meeting yet or was ignoring him. Tony had to actually come upstairs—the horror— and look around for her because JARVIS was either messing with him or had been ordered not to reveal the whereabouts of one Miss Pepper Potts.

Snarky piece of shit AI. Tony considered rebooting him, maybe replacing the core. He grumbled under his breath and poked around in the kitchen. “Pep, you in here?”

There was a clanking noise, and then Pepper’s voice, heavily filtered, said, “Well, I’m in here.”

He turned and saw Pepper. In his suit—well, one of his suits, the old Mach 8, the one he’d kept and rebuilt. Pepper was grinning at him out of the open face, her hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks. “How do I look?” she asked.

“What—” he cleared his throat, shook his head. She looked good. “What are you doing in my suit?”

“What, like I can’t try on my boyfriend’s clothes?” She raised one hand, examined the jointed fingers with interested eyes. Tony felt his throat go a little dry.

“Those—that is not my clothes,” he sputtered.

“Might as well be. You wear it often enough.” Pepper let her hand down. “I see why you like it, though. It kind of makes you feel invincible.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, a little shamefaced. “Yeah, it does.”

“Kind of intoxicating,” she said, and then she was across the room in a gust of repulsors and humming power, tackling him to the floor.

Tony let out an audible moan instead of the grunt of pain he’d wanted to make, and looked up into her face. She was grinning and biting her lower lip, face a little flushed. “Pepper,” he gasped. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to seduce you,” she said, as if it was completely obvious. “Is it working?”

“I—I don’t—” He swallowed again. His arc reactor lit her face and the armor with a blue gleam, and, God, she looked very, very good. “Yeah, I mean, sure,” he said.

“Good,” was her answer, and then she leaned down and kissed him.

Tony half sat up and cupped the back of the helmet with one hand, kissing her as far as he could. His chin kept bumping the mouth guard and all he could taste was the salt on her skin, sweat and heat and life, his Pepper.

He broke away. “Get out of the suit,” he choked. “Now.”

She grinned and stood up. “Meet you in the workshop?” she asked, breathless and flushed.

“Race you there,” he said.

___

Tony hovered by the pad as the suit was removed, piece by piece. Pepper never took her eyes off him, and once every bit of metal was removed, leaving her in a tank top and shorts, he jumped onto the pad and grabbed her, kissing her again, relishing the heat of her body and the softness of her skin.

“Tony,” she managed. “Bed. You, me.”

His only answer was a kiss to her neck as his hands tightened on her ass, and then he picked her up, staggering and carrying her over to the workbench. “Right here’s fine, right?” he mumbled into her hair as he set her down, metal objects and tools clattering onto the floor.

“Tony,” she said, sounding a little exasperated—an attitude she soon dropped as his fingers found her shirt and pulled it open.

“Yes, Miss Potts?” he asked, pushing the shirt off her shoulders.

“Never mind,” she said, and yanked his shirt off over his head as fast as she could, both of them struggling to undress the other first. His jeans hit the floor and he didn’t even bother stepping out of them.

Tony cupped her breast and squeezed gently, teasing her until she was squirming on the edge of the table and biting her lip.”God, Tony, just—god,” she moaned, and he pulled her to him, kissed her again.

“You ready?” he asked, thumbing off his boxers and grabbing for a condom in the drawer.

“Yeah,” she said dropping her hands so he could put on the condom, which only took about a second and a half, and then he was flush inside her, groaning, face pressed into her neck.

“Pepper,” he whispered, and started moving, hips snapping into hers. One hand dropped from her skin and braced on the table; the other stayed tangled in her long hair. “Pepper, God, you’re good, Pep—”

“I got you,” she said, already gasping, and let her hands trace his back, warm and damp already. “I got you, Tony.”

Release was tingling and fluttering at the base of his spine. “I can’t—Pep, I’m—” A few more thrusts, and he’d be done. “Ohhhhh, Pep, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—”

“It’s okay,” she said, but her voice was tight and her face flushed, and she let her hands drop to his waist. “I’m—Tony, don’t—Tony—don’t stop, oh, ohhhh, don’t—”

Oh, Christ, she was gonna come—Tony tried to stave off his impending release by gritting his teeth and trying to think about anything, anything at all. DUM-E needed an oil change, he should really get to work on that soon and also wasn’t the security camera on the second floor broken? He should really—oh God that was Pepper, God that was tight—

Tony echoed her ecstatic sounds as she raked her nails across his back and came hard, clenching down around him and shaking. “Pep, Pepper, I got you, I got you,” he whispered, and she went limp on his neck.

“You—got the green light,” she panted, hot on his skin, and he clutched her tight and drove into her hard and fast until his climax crashed into him like a tidal wave, pleasure and release filling him with white-hot ecstasy.

He let out a hoarse cry, and Pepper cupped the back of his head, crooning and holding him. All he could see was strawberry-blond hair and lightly freckled skin. All he had was Pepper.

Finally, he came down, and let the afterglow pull him into lethargy. His shaking legs wouldn’t hold him, and he sank down to his knees, head on Pepper’s lap. She stroked his hair. He could feel her still-quick heartbeat through her legs.

“You know,” she commented after a while, “every time you come, your arc reactor flickers a little. Always freaks me out.”

“Sorry,” he rasped, and raised his head up. “Uh. Might be the sudden change in heart rate…uh, might do that.” His mind was all fuzzy and sleepy. He knew he wasn’t making sense, and she grinned.

“You’re adorable when you can’t think straight,” she said, and leaned down, kissing him on the head. “Come on. Shower, then bed?”

“Yeah,” he said, but he stayed on his knees. “Give me a moment.”

Pepper stayed, fingers in his hair. He took a deep, shaky breath and looked up at her. “You know you’re all I’ve got?” he asked.

She nodded and squeezed his shoulder. “I know,” she said. “And you’re all I’ve got, too.”

“Don’t ever find another job, okay?” he said, and reached up for her hand. She laughed.

“Never. I like the benefits here too much.” A sweep of light copper hair and she’s kissing him again, the tang of metal in their mouths and salt on their lips. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” she asked, leaning back and giving him a grin.

Tony heaved himself up off the floor and helped her off the table. “Absolutely not. Shower. You. Me.”

“I’ll race you,” she says, and he barely has time to reply before she’s running naked up the stairs, laughing. “Last one in’s working for Justin Hammer next quarter!”

“That’s an unacceptable profanity, Miss Potts, oh, the humanity, think of the children!” He’s running after her, grinning, bare feet slapping on the floor.

DUM-E’s oil change can wait. He’s got a shower to take.


End file.
